


Bemoaning the Wounds of Fortune

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace can come in many forms and sometimes all you need is comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bemoaning the Wounds of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lyssie).



> Disclaimer: [insert witty comment here] BSG doesn't belong to me
> 
> Author's Notes: Beta by abyss. Originally written for Helo ShAgathon for lyssie. Takes place after 'Valley of Darkness.' Lyssie wanted: Kara/Helo, drinking, painting, or a brawl. The closest I got was painting in a very abstract sense.

_The thing about Kara,_ Helo mused _was that she had far more layers to her than one might expect._ It had taken him a while to realize this; like many he had been fooled by the image she presented to the world. He knew that she let only a privileged few close enough to see the real Kara Thrace, and despite knowing her since their Academy days, he didn't think he had done more than scratch the surface of who Kara Thrace was.

This had been brought home quite clearly earlier today when she had brought him to her apartment on Caprica. Paint splashes on the wall, the surfaces covered with art, all of it bespeaking an inner pain and somehow – somehow – Helo had known she was responsible for it.

A part of him wondered if this was a dream, wondered if he was in some sort of frakked up alternate universe where nothing made sense. He still had trouble wrapping his head around the fact that the woman he loved was not, in fact a woman, but rather a machine. A Gods' damned frakking machine. His hand curled into a fist. He couldn't believe how utterly stupid he had been. He mentally berated himself, his head falling back as he got comfortable in the chair. He should have known that there was no way Sharon would have been allowed to come back for her ECO. No way in hell. He guessed he was just so hopeful that she would finally notice that he was around; take her eyes off the Chief that he didn't think twice at seeing her.

The world was a frakked up place.

So now, at the end of the worlds, Helo sat in Kara's apartment, a cigar in his hand, smoke curling up towards the ceiling, music playing softly, sweetly in the background, a woman he thought he would never see again – and Gods he was so frakking happy she was still alive, that she had not died like the rest of their squadron – his injured leg stretched out before him, wondering what the hell they were going to do now.

He looked across to his companion, noting the bruises that were starting to appear from her fight with that freakishly beautiful blonde Cylon. He winced in sympathy. It had to hurt, but Kara simply puffed at her cigar, the old jacket wrapped around her.

"I figure we can make for Delphi in the morning. No sense in starting now when we can get a good night's sleep in a relatively safe place," Kara said her voice breaking the silence.

Helo made a noise of agreement. "Gods, I can't believe you're here 'Buck," he blurted out. She smirked in response.

"Well, certainly couldn't leave you here to have all the fun," she told him archly.

"Damn Kara. You're all heart," he replied, the rhythms of their particular brand of banter falling easily from his lips.

"Don't ya know it!" She smiled at him widely and he found himself answering in kind.

An easy silence fell between them. Music swirled, soothing, relaxing. They both let themselves relax, perhaps the first time they have since the Cylons attacked and threw them into a tailspin, reacting instead of thinking. It might have been foolish to let their guards down but Helo doubted anyone would find them any time soon and assumed Kara felt the same. The only thing that would make this better was a nice bottle of ambrosia to help keep the nightmares away.

He shifted on the couch, his boots falling to the floor with a loud noise, causing Kara to open her eyes, looking at him in an annoyed manner. "What?" he asked, wincing at the jolt to his bad leg. He cursed as he massaged the wound. Apparently running around, trying to stay one step ahead of the Cylons hadn't helped it any. Big surprise.

"Gods, can't you be quiet?" she asked, mockingly.

"Why don't you make me?" he countered cockily.

"Don't think I won't Agathon!" She moved up and before he could stop her, dropped on his lap, though she was careful to avoid his injury.

"Oof!" he exclaimed, "you sure as hell gained some weight since I've been gone."

"Hey!" she said, punching him in the shoulder and receiving a wounded look in return. "Is that any way to treat a lady?"

Helo snickered in reply. "When I see one, I'll be sure to put all those lessons my mama taught me to good use." Kara pouted in reply before curling into him, wrapping him in an awkward hug, mindful of both their injuries. Helo hugged her in return, moving forward to place his cigar safely away, shifting to hold her to him more comfortably.

They let the music soothe them, relaxing into each other. Kara felt like safety, home, everything that Helo had thought was lost. The Fleet was his family now.

"You know, I honestly never thought I would get to see your ugly face again," Kara said softly, interrupting the quiet that had descended. "It's funny really. We've been on the run since the attacks, trying to keep one step ahead of the frakking Toasters. We're flying at half strength, trying to train a bunch of nuggets to fly a bunch of obsolete Vipers." She snorted. "Hell half of them shouldn't even _be_ in a cockpit. We don't have much of a choice though. Not really." Her voice trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

"The hardest thing I ever had to do was watch that Raptor leave me on Caprica," Helo told her when it became apparent she wasn't going to continue. "Not knowing what was going to happen and sending a bunch of civvies with a newbie pilot? I was just hoping she would get them out of there safely." He snorted. "I probably shouldn't have worried."

Kara lifted her head from his shoulder, looking at him with a frown. "Helo, you had no way of knowing. Beside, she… it… did get them to safety and that _has_ to count for something."

Helo smiled at her sadly. She always seemed to know what to say to him to make him feel better. "Thanks Starbuck," he told her gently, his lips brushing her lips.

It was meant innocently, meant to convey his thanks. Heat seemed to leap from him to her, surprising him. He pulled back a bit, a question forming in his eyes "Ka…" he started only to be stopped by a finger to his lips. "Shh…" she told him huskily, moving to straddle him.

Carefully, their eyes open, they kissed. Softly at first, then firming. Passion sparked between them, banked as they slowly shifted, learning each other. He helped her remove the jacket, brushing her hair gently behind her ear, smiling at her. She shrugged out of the BDU jacket, leaving her in a tee. His hands gently caressed her shoulders, feeling her strength.

She pulled away from him, moving to sit at his feet. "Boots," she told him huskily, answering the silent question in his eyes. He nodded in understanding, bending down to take care of that particular hindrance.

Boots off, he joined her on the floor, embracing her. Helo held her head between his hands as they kissed, delving into her mouth, tasting her, telling her without words that he wanted her. Her hands wandered his chest, touching him. She broke the kiss, snaking down his body, using her mouth and teeth to tease him further. Helo groaned, pushing up against her as his hands moved under her shirts, painting the soft skin beneath with his fingers. Her hands drifted lower unzipping his flight suit.

Once again, she pulled from him, this time to lift him up and untangle him from the uniform he had been living in since the attacks. He eagerly helped her, wanting, needing to feel her touch, to remind himself that he - that they - were still alive despite it all.

He surged up as soon as his flight suit was to his waist, his arms going around her as his mouth paid homage to her skin. She gasped as his mouth closed around a clothed nipple, biting gently and sucking. Distantly, he heard his name as he continued to lavish attention on this woman who, in this instance, has become more than his friend.

Her hands were moving down his body, reaching between them as her fingers traced his skin. "More" she muttered, pushing him down, smirking as only she did. She knelt above him pushing at his flight suit. Obligingly, he lifted his hips up helping her strip it off him. He watched as she moved off him to strip her shirts off. He did the same, leaning back on his elbows after he finished to watch as she quickly unfastened her pants, pushing the rest of her clothes off her hips. She was a sight to behold, beautiful and pagan, even with the cuts and bruises that covered her body.

"Come here," he ordered gruffly, holding his hand out to her. After a brief moment of hesitation, she listened to him, taking his hand and allowing herself to be pulled down next to him.

Helo touched her carefully, lightly, almost as if he was afraid she was going to break. He didn't know what had happened in the Fleet these last weeks, but he knew something had because he saw the scars in her eyes. He was her friend though and didn't care what she had done or had happened to her. He knew her, maybe more than anyone else who was still alive. And it wasn't like he hadn't messed up; like he hadn't done things he probably wished he hadn't.

"You're thinking too much," he whispered, his hands covering her body as he rolled her over, his lips and mouth trailing paths down her skin. She sighed and he felt her relax in his arms. Her arms wrapped around him, giving herself up to the moment.

Kara smelled like home, her time on the planet not enough to rid her of the peculiar metallic/recycled air smell he associated with battlestars. He missed it, he thought as he caressed her body, his mouth and hands moving in tandem. He circled a nipple, drawing it into his mouth and teasing it into a hard point. He smiled against her skin as she gasped and drew him closer to her. Her hands moved down his body, her nails scraping his back just enough for him to feel it.

His fingers moved between her legs, finding her wet. She shifted beneath him, letting him get a better angle as he gently caressed her. His mouth continued to tease her breasts, and judging by the sounds Kara was making, she liked it. His mouth moved lower, trailing a wet path with his tongue to tease her navel. His tongue dipped in, tasting, wetting, ignored the shimmy of her hips as he tickled her. He bit her lightly, trailing a necklace along her stomach as he moved ever lower.

Her legs opened for him, letting him taste. He was gentle, his lips nibbling, licking, tasting. He groaned as her hips lifted in a rhythm old as man, her voice whimpering as he continued to pleasure her. He hummed against her skin, his hands held her open to his ministrations.

"Helo," Kara gasped out, her hands holding his head between her thighs.   
She arched beneath him, letting her mind run free as he brought her with his mouth and tongue and fingers. She screamed as she came, Helo lapping at her entrance at first, then slowing, gentling, bringing her back from the edge. He leered up at her from between her legs, licking his lips.

"Come here," she muttered, drawing him up her body. He teased her entrance with his cock as she drew his lips to hers. She lifted her hips, a hand reaching down to guide him into her. He bit his lip as her touch, his butt flexing as he entered her. She moaned at the feeling of fullness as he slowly made his way inside her. "Gods Kara," he moaned, holding still as she adjusted around him.

She bit him as she moved her legs around him. "Move Raptor boy," she ordered. He grinned at her words and started a slow teasing rhythm, ignoring her entreaties to move faster. He wanted to savor this, to take his time. It wasn't the primal fever that it had been with Sharon that first time, or the slower, gentler times it had been later. Rather, it was Kara and heat and sweat and gods! More than he thought it would ever be as he drove into her, her hips meeting his thrusts, her fingers digging into his back, her gasps filling the air, his moans answering. "Please," she told him and he had no choice but to answer. His pace quickened, he felt her tightening and knew he would not last much longer. She moaned low and long as she came. Helo moved faster, his rhythm gone as he concentrated on the pleasure coursing through his veins, Kara still pulsing around him.

"Come for me Helo," she told him, body wrapped around him and it was enough. "Gods!" he called out as he came, breathing hard. His arms ached as he held himself above her. He kissed her on the head as his heart continued to pound. "Gods Kara…" He trailed off.

"I know Helo. I know." She pulled him down next to her, holding him to her. They might not know what the future held but right now, right here it didn't seem to matter.


End file.
